Becoming Dark Knight
"So...you wish to follow the path of darkness? '' The '''Dark Knight Quest' is a series of quests that allows Paladins to become Dark Knights. The quest chain is given upon completing or skipping Generation 3 and is only available to Humans. Tarlach's Request # Upon receiving the quest you will receive a Ciar Dungeon Pass and the "Ciar and the Armor of Darkness" Keyword. # Drop this Pass on Ciar Dungeon's altar and complete the 3-floor (4-floors if you skipped G3) dungeon. # Take the Dark Knight Armor and talk with Tarlach to obtain the 1st Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Body Armor) and the keyword "Piece of Dark Knight Armor". # An owl will bring a new quest soon afterward. The Fragments # Talk with Piaras in the Inn of Tir Chonaill with the keyword to obtain the book Dark Knight, the one with the Armor of Darkness. Advanced Read it and you will get the keyword "The Curse on the Armor of Darkness". # Talk with Goro in Alby Battle Arena with the new keyword and he will give you the 2nd Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Boots). Goro will then direct you to Seumas. # After the new quest arrives, go to Gairech Hills and talk with Seumas to obtain a Fossil of Dark Knight Armor. # Talk with Stewart in Dunbarton and obtain a Potion of Restoration. He'll direct you to Lassar. # Prepare three Mana Herbs and talk with Lassar to obtain the 3rd Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Helmet). Complete the quest. # Talk to any NPC until the armor tells you to go to Rabbie Dungeon and drop anything to enter. # Enter Rabbie Normal Dungeon alone. The armor will urge you onward. The dungeon is 3 floors (4 if skipped). Defeat the Black Succubus; she should drop a Priest’s Black Medal. If not, you'll have to do it again. # Turn in the Medal to Kristell in Dunbarton. She will then ask you to bring her a Tear of Spirit to reveal the Medal's true form. Afterwards, you'll obtain the 4th Piece of Dark Knight's Armor (Dark Knight's Shoulder Pad), an Albey Dungeon Pass, and a keyword "Albey Dungeon Pass" to obtain a replacement if needed Dark Knight Armor # Enter Tir Chonaill (Another World) and drop the Albey Dungeon Pass (solo-only) on the altar. The dungeon is much like Albey Normal, having lesser rooms and reduced spawns. This dungeon contains two floors (three if skipped). # A cutscene begins, where you find the 5th Piece (Dark Knight's Gloves) in a chest, and a Black Wizard appears to speak with you. During the conversation, all five pieces will rebuild itself to make the of Darkness] (Complete Armor). #* Note: '''From here you do NOT need to bring the armor to Tarlach if you wish to become a Dark Knight. Continue on to step 4 if this is the case. # The Black Wizard tells you that you should experience the power of a Dark Knight for yourself before you make your final decision. After the cutscene, you will receive a Dark Knight Amulet, the keyword Dark Knight Amulet, and be returned to the Square in Tir Chonaill. #* ''This step is optional.'' If you wish to destroy the armor, you must do so before completing the Barri Dungeon RP (the next step). Speak with Tarlach at night and you will be given a quest in a few in-game hours (turn in the previous quest also). Talk to Duncan in Tir Chonaill's town square who directs you to Meven, and receive a Feather of Blue Lightning. Optionally, you can enter Dunbarton School's Library with the Feather in your inventory to view a cutscene. Afterwards, talk to Meven inside Tir Chonaill's Church and he will give you a Potion of the Dawn to weaken the Armor. Bring this potion to Tarlach and he will use it to remove the Armor of Darkness from your possession. #* If you don't use this method to get rid of the Armor of Darkness, the only other way to dispose of it is to go meet the Black Wizard again after the following RP quest. # Drop the Dark Knight Amulet on the Barri Dungeon altar and complete the RP quest. In this quest you will be Ruairi as a Black Knight and will be able to experience all the Dark Knight skills, along with more changes to Ruairi's Skill Ranks. Ruairi's Black Knight transformation has unlimited duration and can be toggled on or off at will without the once-a-day restriction. The dungeon is similar to Barri Basic, but it's 3 floors instead of 4 and has the five Ogre Warriors of Barri Normal at the end. Complete the RP dungeon and you will obtain the keyword "'''Where Black Wizard Is". Becoming Dark Knight If you have destroyed the Armor of Darkness and wish to remain a Paladin, you may discontinue the quest at this point # Talk with Dougal in Another World about "Where Black Wizard Is" to obtain an Albey Dungeon Pass. # Drop the Pass on the altar and go through a two-room empty dungeon (except an orb room before the boss which spawns non-aggressive creatures such as Rats or Bats) to meet the Black Wizard (NPC, not Monster), who will be waiting for you in a corner of the vacant boss room. Speak to him and the Black Wizard will ask two choices: Become a Dark Knight or Still undecided. #* This is the point of no return, and if you agree to become a Dark Knight there is no going back. #* He will only ask you once. Clicking Yes or No will automatically revert you to whatever you chose # If you choose to become a Dark Knight, all your Paladin skills will automatically be converted to their equivalent Dark Knight skills of the same ranks. After this, you will be sent back to Tir Chonaill; if you answer that you haven't decided, you will stay a Paladin and remain in Another World and your Armor of Darkness will be gone. If you change your mind later, you can return and tell the Black Wizard you want to become a Dark Knight at any time; the Where Black Wizard Is keyword will remain in your travel journal until then.